La botellita
by Dra-Stein
Summary: Mucho tiempo libre, un calor infernal, una botella, 8 personas y un gato encerrados en una casa y un cuartito listo para todo, que podria pasar? te reto a que lo leas...One-shot parejas: Lucy/loki; Erza/Natsu; Gray/Juvia; Gajeel/Levy... :D


Bueno pues aquie les traigo mi primer one-shot, solo espero que les guste, ami en lo personal me gusto mucho jajaja, saludos

Disclaimer: Por desgracia Fairy Tail ni me pertence porque le veni mi idea a Hiro Mashima...jajaj ok no

* * *

Era una tarde aburrida, las calles estaban desoladas, estaban tan deshabitadas que se podía ver al viento correr por ellas, era un día tan aburrido que ni las ratas salían y el sol radiante de siempre, dormía, si como lo escuchaste, el sol dormía, muchos todavía se preguntaban como no había salido entonces la luna, si el sol dormía, a lo mejor también la luna tenia aburrimiento de salir. Era un tarde tan pero tan aburrida que incluso el gremio ruidoso de siempre, Fairy Tail, estaba totalmente tranquiló, eso apenas nos podría dar una pequeña idea del día tan poco común por el que cruzaba Magnolia y sus habitantes.

- Que coña, que día y apenas es la una de la tarde

Decía un chico de cabellos azul oscuro, cuyos amigos lo conocían como Gray.

- Tengo tanta hueva que no quiero contestar

Comento otro joven de cabellos rosas, que estaba prácticamente botado en la mesa, este es Natsu, mejor conocido en el bajo y alto mundo como Salamander.

- Baka, acabas de contestar.

Esta vez fue una rubia oxigenada…

- ¡Oye! ¡yo no soy ninguna oxigenada! Maldita narradora pechos planos – grito la chica

- ¡Ja! Envidias mis senos anti-gravedad, senos caídos - y antes de que pueda contestar – y ya cállate – aparece un hermoso chupón en su boca impidiéndole el habla, provocando que salga como lunática por todo el gremio.

- Carajo, Lucy siéntate de una vez – de repente del techo del gremio apareció una mano gigante que la agarro como damisela de King Kong, y obligándola a sentarse de una vez por todas. . y como iba diciendo

Esta vez, la siguiente en opinar era una chica rubia oxigenada, pechos de Sabrina, llamada Lucy

- Diablos, nunca me he aburrido tanto, ni cuando Kalimba había sido denunciado por violación

La que ahora hablaba era un joven de cabellos rojizos, unos hermosos ojos cafés oscuro, es la combinación perfecta de inteligencia y belleza

- Arigato Dra. Stein – waaa que emoción

- Mmh! – bufo la oxigenada – adema de pechos plano, lesbiana, pero que combinación – dijo con sarcasmo la Sabrina dos, pero antes que le conteste alguien me interrumpe...

- Deja en paz a hermosa –hime

Santo cielo, de la nada salió un hombre guapo como el solo, alto, de cabello naranja, y unos ojos que dejaban mucho a la imaginación

- Loki – en eso alguien capto mi atención…

- Hey, ¿que yo no soy guapo? – reclamo Gray, ¿celoso tal vez?

- Tranquilo Gray – Sama, tengo suficiente para todos – conteste en broma – bueno déjenme continuar.

Maldita vieja, logre oír de dos chicas al unisón, Juvia de los element 4 y Lucy la oxigenada.

- Hola chicos, les tengo una propuesta

Comentaba una chica, chiquita, de pelo azul, igual de bella que Erza, tal vez con la misma inteligencia si es que no más por tantos libro que suela leer, era Levy la come libro.

- ¿Porque no jugamos? – propuso al fin, sentándose con los demás

- Juvia considera que es una buena idea – opino Juvia, más interesada – pero Juvia se pregunta que jugaremos

- Es una buena pregunta – hablo Erza

En eso todos se fijaron en Lucy que saltaba de su lugar, como si algo la hubiera picado, pero no tenía cara de dolor o algo por el estilo, en vez de eso se podía ver su cara de felicidad, como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido

- ¡Por que no jugamos a la botellita! – grito Lucy eufórica.

- Es una genial idea Lucy – concordó Erza

- Okay, entonces todo en casa de Lucy – vocifero de repente Natsu

- ¡Aye! – grito un Feliz Happy

- Pero porque chingados en mi casa

Exploto una alocada Lucy, esta chica parecía bipolar, de un estado a otro, que rara, asintió Happy de acuerdo conmigo.

- Por que fue tu idea – concluyo Erza

- Pues entonces…- todos voltearon a ver a Gray – vámonos

En eso algo extraño sucedió con Gray, provocando que una Juvia, se sonrojara a explotar

- ¡Gray-Sama su ropa! – grito Juvia a punto de desmayarse

- Maldito exhibicionista, nunca cambiaras – se reía a carcajada abierta Natsu

- Tu cállate, flamita – respondió Gray en lo que se ponía su ropa.

En eso comenzó de la nada un pelea entre el fuego y el hielo, como todos los días, ese era el comienzo de la diversión en casa de Lucy, todo se pararon de sus lugares caminando directo a la salida del gremio para dirigirse a su destino de diversión, mientras Erza jaloneaba a los dos pequeños de la orejas Juvia se percato de que Gajeel esta como siempre, solo en su lugar, cuando se acordó de esa pequeña conversación que tuvo con el la otra vez que salieron de misión

Flash Back

Ya era tarde, Gazille estaba acostado y a su lado estaba Juvia, los dos mirando de frente, cada quien pensando en sus propios asuntos, Juvia esta pensando como preguntarle eso que tanto le carcomía, maldita curiosidad, se dijo para si misma, así que agarro valor y decidió soltarle así de la nada su curiosidad, de todos modos siempre había sido así, por que cambiar ahora.

- Gajeel, Juvia quiere hacerte una pregunta –solo ella al final

- Mmh – fue su más larga respuesta para darle a entender que digiera lo que quería saber

- Juvia quiere saber, si a ti te gusta Levy-chan

Gazille lo miro sorprendido, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su ex compañera del gremio Phantom Lord le preguntara eso, pero antes que lograra si quiera pensar en su respuesta ella continuo

- He notado que a ella le _agradas, _y tal vez, una que otra miradita departe de ella

Gajeel, realmente no esta seguro de nada, solo podía afirmar que ella era la más normal de todo el gremio, que le debía mucho después de haberle perdonado y aceptado después de casi matarla, pero no sabia a ciencia abierta que sentía por ella y la verdad es que no quería saberlo, tal vez tuviera miedo pero eso es algo que el nunca en su vida y ni después de la muerte iba aceptar, tener miedo.

La imagen de Levy regalándole una de esas sonrisas tan características de ella apareció en su mente, provocando que una sensación extraña en su estomago, como odiaba eso, esas sensaciones y no saber que era. _Le agradas_, que significaba eso, simplemente eso o algo más, ella también le agradaba pero no sabia que tanto…

- No lo se – respondió al fin

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – pregunto intrigada Juvia

- No lo se y no te interesa de todos modos – concluyo fríamente, volteando, dándole la espalda.

Juvia solo se reía para si misma, tan terco como siempre, en eso en su mente cruzo una frase tan famosa que casi la hace reírse, el que calla otorga, pero el no había callado nada, aunque no había ni aceptado ni negado, bueno esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que ella creía, pero ya sabia de contado que las cosas tendría que salir a flote, ya sea tarde o tempano…

Fin del Flash Back

- hey chicos, Juvia quiere saber si Gajeel-Sama puede ir con nosotros – pregunto inofensiva, parecía tan inocente que no dudaron de nada

Todos voltearon a ver a Lucy para ver si ella lo aprobaba, la verdad es que hace tiempo que le perdió el odio, el temor y hasta le parecía una buena idea, así que no dudo en asentir y observa como ella se alejaba para después pasados tres minutos ya venían de regreso.

- Ya estamos listos chicos, vamos – dijo Erza tomando la delantera.

Todos comenzaron a caminar, emocionados por la idea, claro todos menos Gajeel que prácticamente lo había obligado Juvia, pero bueno no había algo mejor que hacer, de repente noto que todos se habían adelantado y que el iba a tras, otra cosa que puedo ver es que iban como en… ¿parejas?, que extraño, bufo, realmente no sabia por que hacia eso, esos juegos no iban con el.

- Que sucede Gajeel

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de quien iba a su lado, de repente ese olor tan familiar le inundaba la nariz, su cerebro, sus sentido, esta chica si que huele bien, pensó, mirándola a los ojos, por un instante se perdió en sus ojos y en su sonrisa, que mierda le sucedía, el no era ese tipo de hombres, el odia esas cursilerías del amor, y se había prometido jamás caer en ello, así que desvió la mirada hacia adelante.

- Nada – respondió fríamente

Levy le observo por un instante, por que siempre tenia que ser así, tan frio, tan cortante, odiaba eso de el, pero lo que más odia es que realmente le doliera su indiferencia, le fastidiaba esa punzada de dolor que de repente oprimía su pecho izquierdo, muy en el fondo de su corazón sabia lo que pasaba, pero que su cuerpo reaccionaba de tal manera, pero nuca lo diría por que sabia de contado que nunca tendría una oportunidad, y la vedad es que ya había empezado a acostumbrarse o eso era lo que ella creía o quería creer.

El camino a casa de Lucy, no tardo demasiado para la gran mayoría, ya que cada quien iba entretenido en sus propias conversaciones con su pareja de compañía de momento, aun que para Levy y Gajeel si se hizo algo eterno, pues después de la fría respuesta de Gazille no volvieron a cruzar ninguna palabra, pero a pesar de eso Levy nunca perdió esa sonrisa que nunca dejaba de sorprender a Gajeel, aunque claro esta nunca lo diría.

Ya habían llegado la casa, todos tomaron asiento haciendo un circulo perfecto unos a lado de otros y una botella de coca-cola en el centro.

-Ok chicos, están listo – pregunto Lucy apunto de girar la botella, pero alguien la interrumpió

-Espera, ¿como se juega? – pregunta Natsu inocente, sin saber en lo que se había metido

- Que, viniste aquí sin saber – pregunto incrédula Erza

- Si – contesto honestamente

De repente todos cayeron al estilo anime, pero que barbarocidad diría Poo de Kun fu panda, Natsu nunca iba a dejar Natsu pesaron todos, pero ellos sabían perfectamente que el era genial así como era, y lo estimaban por que al final eran nakamas, cierto?

- A ver Natsu, Vez la botella que esta en medio – pregunto Loki señalando el centro y ver como el asentía – ok, Lucy gira la botella y quien sea elegido decidirá que desea, si verdad o reto, entendiste

Natsu sopesaba lo que le acababan de explicar, mirando fijamente la botella como ella fuera a darle la respuesta o algo por el estilo, en eso el asiente

- No, pero me gustan los retos – dijo felizmente

- Aye – le siguió el feliz Happy

Todos volvieron a caer, de verdad que nunca cambiaria, pero bueno eso es otra historia

- A ver chicos mejor empecemos – dijo Erza mirando a Lucy para que prosiguiera

Lucy giro la botella con toda su fuerza, esperando que alguien de quien supiera algo para molestarlo o algo por el estilo o en todo caso que eligiera reto buscaba la broma perfecta pero la verdad es que no sabia ni en que pensar por no sabia exactamente quien le iba a salir, espero nerviosa hasta que vio como la botella se iba deteniendo lentamente hasta detenerse con…

- ¡Gray! – grito efusiva

- Verdad o reto – pregunto, esperando la segunda opción, tenia la broma perfecta

- Reto – dijo pensando ni siquiera en lo que le podía tocar

En eso Lucy se rio como maniática, un frio le recorrió por toda la espalda a Gray, nunca había conocido esa risa tan tenebrosa por parte de la rubia. Lucy lo agarro del brazo arrastrándole al cuarto, escupiendo un solo ahorita venimos, todos se quedaron con caras de sorpresa, pobre Gray, que muerte tan terrorífica le tocaba. En menos de cinco minutos apareció Lucy a carcajadas, todo tenían curiosidad, ¿Dónde estaba gray? ¿Por qué Lucy reía como maniática?

- Vamos Gray – apenas y podía hablar, al risas no la dejaban

- Pero esto es tan vergonzoso – dijo Gray dentro de la habitación

- Vamos o te va peor

En eso aparece Gray con toda la cara roja, realmente no lo podía creer, que bajo había caído, de repente explotaron carcajadas, hasta de Juvia, no lo podían creer, Gray estaba vestía solo un bikini de dos piezas color de rosa y floreado, con dos colitas que le amarraban el pelo y brillo labial

- GRAY! Eres todo un prostipirugolfo – grito Natsu provocando que todo se rieran más fuerte

- Vamos Lucy, déjame quitarme esto – pedía casi de rodillas el chico con la cara de tomate

- No, el reto es que este así durante todo el juego

La risa se volvió a ser presente, incluso Gajeel de reía como nunca lo hubiera hecho o tal vez así era, pero la verdad es que eso ahora no le preocupaba se la estaba pasando genial con el prostipirugolfo así como dijo el flamitas.

Los chicos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, Gray, quien ya conocía el juego, giro la botella con todas sus fuerza, aun avergonzado por lo que le había echo Lucy, el esperaba algo bueno, para pudiera vengarse, la botella iba descendiendo de velocidad hasta que le toco una chica, nada más y nada menos que

- Erza – dijo sorprendido.

- Verdad – dijo decidida a no pasar la misma vergüenza que Gray.

Gray tubo que pensarlo un rato, pero la vedad es que no se le ocurría nada, pero en eso se dio cuenta de algo respecto a al vida amorosa de la chica así que decidió salir por ahí.

- Erza, normalmente eres un chica seria, a veces temible, divertida y bla bla bla, pero tengo curiosidad, aun que suene gay, ¿Quién te gusta?

La verdad es que la chica no se lo esperaba y no estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos, así que decidió echar un vistazo a esa persona para saber si aun seguía ese sentimiento y la verdad es que si, siempre regresaban esas cosquillas cada vez que le veía, y siempre lo ocultaba, tenia pensado decírselo de todos modos pero no de este modo, suspiro rendida ya que sabría que nunca la dejarían en paz.

- A…a mi me g…gusta – todo estaba sorprendido, Erza tartamudeando pero tenia más curiosidad que asombro – n…natsu – termino casi en un susurro esperando que nadie la escuchara pero estaba equivocada.

¿Queeeeee? Pensó para sus adentros Natsu, Titania gustaba de el, eso era sombro, nunca se lo había imaginado, sentía que la cara se le tornaba roja, no podía evitarlo, la miro fijamente a los ojos para ver si era cierto, y encontró lo que buscaba, estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban, luego tendría que hablar con ella. Titania no dijo nada más y tomo la botella decidida para la siguiente presa, lo mismo que siempre la botella se fue deteniendo gradualmente.

- Juvia – dijo Erza con una risita de lado, era su oportunidad.

- Juvia decide reto – respondió decidida, también era la oportunidad de ella, ¿cierto?

Erza se paro para dirigirse al escritorio de Lucy, tomo un papel que rompió en cuatro partes y escribió algo en ellos, todo esperaban que les digiera algo que calmara su curiosidad.

- Ok Juvia, yo te reto a que beses –decía esto mientras revolvía las bolitas de papel en su mano, agarro una y la abrió al mismo tiempo que se reía – Gray

La peli azul no lo podía creer, realmente era su oportunidad para probar los labios de su amado, realmente la suerte estaba de su lado. Como Erza no veía movimiento alguno de los dos, decidió agarrarlos por los brazos a rastrarlos hasta la habitación mas cercana que apenas era de un metro por un metro, donde usualmente van los instrumentos de limpieza pero Lucy los tenia el baño por un desastre que tubo en la mañana. Cerro la puerta les dijo que tenían solo cinco minutos como máximo.

Juvia se sentía desfallecer, tener a Gray tan cerca y casi sin ropa le provocaban grandes olas de calor, levanto la mirada para saber que pensaba el y se sorprendió al ver que el también le miraba y con un leve sonrojo, estaban demasiado pegados por que la habitación era realmente chica.

Juvia decidió no mirarlo las cosas se volvían más fáciles así, de repente sintió un impulso que provoco que acariciara el pecho del chico mientras podía sentir las respiración de Gray por sobre su cabeza, era su oportunidad era ahora o nunca y cuando estaba decidida a serlo, sintió que algo la agarraba de la cara y la jalaba, sintió algo suave que jugaba con sus labios, no lo podía creer Gray la estaba besando.

Decidió dejarse llevar, dejarse guiar por ese camino que tanto había deseado recorrer, sus manos obtuvieron vida propia porque de repente estaba entrelazados con el pelo del chico jalándolo más a ella, mientras que las de Gray se posaban en la cintura de ella atrayendo sus cuerpos más cerca, prácticamente podían sentir el corazón del otro latir tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de sus cuerpos, las manos del chico comenzaron a meterse en la blusa de Juvia, acariciando su piel blanca provocando en ella un leve gemido pero no uno cualquiera si no era su propio nombre – Gray – se escuchaba tan sensual, tan delicioso en la boca de ella, que decidió volver a besarla temiendo que ese sueño terminara, sus manos recorrían todo su rosto, como si quisiera aprenderse cada facción de su hermosa cara, volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos con su pelo.

Los dos tuvieron que separarse, no por que quisieran, si no por que lo necesitaban, el aire les faltaba y además el tiempo se había agotado, ninguno de los dos lo podía creer, como es que cinco minutos se volvieron cinco segundos. Decidieron hacer frente a sus amigos, así que salieron del cuarto agarrados de las manos.

Todos gritaron de emoción al ve que la cosas habían salido bien entre esos dos, realmente solo hacia falta de un pequeño empujón o de un pequeño juego, Juvia le dedico a Erza una mirada de agradecimiento, si no hubiera sido por ella, tal vez nunca tendría esa oportunidad, Erza solo le sonrió feliz por su amiga y por su nuevo novio, por que realmente sabio lo que sentía Gray por ella, se rio para si misma, eres toda una tramposa Erza se dijo ella misma. Los nuevos novios tomaron sus respectivos lugares.

Ahora le tocaba a Juvia hacer la siguiente jugada, la botella volvió a girar buscando su siguiente destino, igual que siempre se fue deteniendo como si quiera que los chicos se pusieran más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban, hasta que por fin llego a su destino.

- Gajeel – era en serio, realmente ese día andaba con suerte, solo esperaba que fuera sincero.

Gazille lo pensó detenidamente, conocía a su compañera y no se arriesgaría así que se decidió por el camino más fácil pero no significa que no tendría obstáculos.

- Verdad – dijo en un tono de indiferencia

Era su oportunidad, solo esperaba que el también lo viera de esa manera

- Gajeel-Sama, Juvia desea saber ¿si alguna vez te has enamorado?

De cierta manera ya se lo esperaba, en un rápido movimiento voltea a ve a Levy que esperaba al igual que los demás su respuesta, ¿lo había echo? ¿Enamorarse? Su cabeza le gritaba que no, su orgullo esta de acuerdo pero su corazón solo latía en protesta pero realmente no podía oír nada, ya que el tenia un corazón de metal o eso era lo que el creía por que muy en el fondo de este se escuchaba un pequeño susurro que decía todo lo contrario pero eso era algo que el nunca aceptaría, el no era ese tipo de hombres. Miro a Juvia directamente a los ojos con expresión de indiferencia y al igual que su voz respondió

- Nunca y nunca lo are – sentenció frio, cortante, doloroso.

Tonto pensó Juvia. Levy solo desvió la mirada, era obvio el nunca se fijaría en ella, en una Freaky come libros, ese dolor volvió a regresar, más intenso que nunca, sentía que el mundo se venia sobre ella, de repente sintió como sus ojos se ponían borrosos, se supone que ya estas acostumbrada, se reprochaba a si misma, solo se limpio los ojos como si tuviera un basurita (para que nadie se diera cuenta) y esbozó esa sonrisa tan característica de ella. Gajeel la observo, el sabia perfectamente que esa sonrisa no era natural sino fingida, le agradas, retumbo en su cabeza, y nunca lo are, otro eco en su cabeza, que tonto había sido pero ya no había marcha atrás, sabia que era lo mejor para ella.

Para distraerse decidió tomar la botella para que continuara el juego y se fuera esa tensión que ya se había formado en el grupo. Giraba, giraba, giraba y la botella no dejaba de girara, realmente la había impregnado mucha fuerza, por fin, la botella iba descendiendo hasta detenerse por completo.

- Loki - dijo sin muchos ánimos indiferente, así como era el, siempre como era el.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Loki decidió verdad, realmente era lo menos peligroso, aunque claro, el no temía nada desde que esta con Lucy, su propietaria.

- Vamos al grano Loki, ¿alguna vez en tu maldita vida hasta tenido relaciones? – dijo serio Gazille – digo con eso que siempre estas con todas la mujeres

Solo rio par sus adentro, realmente eso ya se lo habían preguntado antes, lo más seguro es que Gazille ya lo supiera y que lo quería era terminar este juego.

- Realmente nunca me he acostado con ninguna de las chicas, estoy esperando a la indicada, verdad Lucy – le pregunto a su propietaria provocando un gran sonrojo.

- ¡Te gggggggusta!

Dijo Happy con ese sonidito de ronroneo provocando que Lucy se sonrojara más y haciendo reír a los demás que estaban atentos, se podría decir que incluso Gazille había dejado ver una pequeña risa de era a Loki le tocaba girar de la botella, todos estaban atentos a todos los movimientos de la botella como si en ella se fuera la vida, la botella como siempre desde que había iniciado el juego no dejaba de girar hasta detenerse por fin el alguien.

- ¡Natsu! - grito eufórico Loki, era su oportunidad de poner las cosas cachondas o por lo menos más

Era imposible que a ese mujeriego le tocara Natsu después de su revelación, maldita seas, porque tuvo que decir su más grande secreto, era increíble, no dejaba de mortificarse Erza en su cabecita mientras evitaba ese maldito sonrojo que estaba colocándose en su cara, solo esperaba que el tuviera consideración, pff, eso era de contado imposible, ni por qué le rezara a Dios o a quien en sea.

- Reto – grito Natsu.

Pobre no sabía lo que le esperaba, o lo mejor también estaba de suerte, todo depende de donde lo mires, pero realmente era tan inocente que no sabía lo que se le avecinaba. Loki se paró de su lugar y apunto a Natsu, desafiante y dándole emoción al momento.

- Natsu, te reto a que… - guardo silencio, sintiendo la tensión – beses a Erza

Oh por dios, el rojo subió a sus mejillas, esperaba hablar con Erza más adelante pero no pensaba que realmente tendría que hacerle eso a ella, no estaba preparado, jamás lo había hecho, aunque fuera un simplemente beso no era tan simple porque era con Erza. A su mente llegaron imágenes que su cabeza recreaba para él de él con Erza, su Erza, ellos solos en ese cuarto que daba mucho que desear pero que de cierta manera tenía algo mágico, era eso o realmente ya estaba loco.

No se había dado cuenta de donde estaba hasta que sintió que alguien le miraba fijamente, miro a su alrededor, ya estaba adentro del cuarto, eso significaba que la que le miraba era

- Erza… - dijo en un pequeño susurro – yo….yo no…no se qué…. Hacer – dijo tontamente

Erza solo lo observo fijamente, realmente lo amaba, el siempre la había salvado, incluso de Gerald, realmente lo amaba, amaba su sonrisa, su inocencia, amaba todo de él, su tonto cabello rosa, todo, no había algo en el que no la hiciera suspirar, que tonta había sido al ocultar algo tan maravillosos como el amor.

De repente sus cuerpos se pegaron sin saber por qué, Natsu la tenia abrazada completamente pegados uno con el otro, los dos podían sentir que volaban, hasta que el silencio se rompió.

- Tu también me gustas Erza – dijo Natsu de un golpe

Sorpresa, no lo podía creer, sus ojos salieron de orbita, pero regresaron a la normalidad al saber que realmente le decía la verdad y que eso que los dos Vivian no era solo un sueño, si no la realidad, su realidad. Natsu agarro entre sus manos la cara de la pelirroja, acunándola, acerco sus rostros sintiendo su respiración en su cara, observando ese hermoso sonrojo que se formaba en su cara. La atrajo para terminar de acortar esa pequeña distancia, el final eran esos labios, tan suaves, tan dulces, cuanto había esperado para probarlos, de verdad la amaba, era amor del bueno como diría Reyli, no como el amor que un día lo profeso a Lissana, este era diferente en todos los sentidos.

Ella reía entre sus labios, era divertido aprender de alguien que nunca había besado, ese beso torpe pero dulce a la vez la incitaban a seguir aprendiendo más, explorando cada vez más, hasta que algo los interrumpió.

- Hey tortolitos, el juego tiene que continuar

Maldito Loki, lo odiaba por a ver interrumpido algo tan hermosos entre Natsu, Su Natsu y ella, pero lo amaba por a ver retado a Natsu a hacerlo. Le miro una vez más, miro esos ojos que la volvían loca, se regalaron mutuamente una sonrisa, de felicidad, de satisfacción y le dio otro beso en sus dulces labios para salir con risas de alegría, agarrados de las manos.

Después de todas las felicitaciones de sus amigos tomaron sus asiento sin antes olvidarse de dedicarse una mirada más donde podía ser papable el amor que se profesaban, Natsu tomo la botella, esperaba que le saliera alguien bueno ya sea para una buena broma o para hacer otra pareja de tortolitos, se rio para sus adentros, todo lo que puede hacer un simple juego, ¿no?

- Vamos, vamos – decía Natsu rogándole a la botella hasta que por fin se detuvo

- Happy – grito emocionado

- Reto – contesto happy al igual que su nakama de toda la vida

Te reto a un duelo de comida

Natsu trae un gran plato de perros calientes, los pone en medio de él y su pequeño nakama azul

- Natsu de donde sacaste tantas salchichas – pregunta intrigada Lucy

- Del señor que estaba en tu ventana

- Pero como va a ser eso si estamos a tres pisos del suelo

Gritaba Lucy, en lo que Erza les decía que tenían dos minutos y el hubiera comido más seria el ganador – comiencen – vocifero tomando el tiempo mientras observaba a los pequeño tragones acabarse las salchichas de un sentón mientras que Lucy se preguntaba como un señor podía vender salchichas en su ventana.

- Tiempo – grito Erza estirando sus manos hacia arriba – y el ganador es...

Todos esperaban expectante, ellos tenían la esperanza o la idea de que ganaría Natsu ya que él es más grande que happy, Lucy los observaba

- Ya dilo – dijo algo desesperada por la tención

- Taurus – grito Erza

- Queeeee? – dijeron Natsu y Happy

Efectivamente Taurus había ganado que había ingresado al reto sin que nadie lo notara pero nunca lo hizo para ganar solo que olio salchichas y tenía hambre, haya en el espacio espiritual no hay buena comida, había mencionado cuando apenas erza había dicho comiencen y así fue como gano.

- Entonces chicos, sigamos jugando – concluyo Lucy

Todos tomaron sus asiento y Taurus regreso con la barriga llena sin antes decirle un alago a Lucy acerca de sus sexy cuerpo. Happy ya casi muriéndose del sueño por tragar tantas salchichas giro la botella, se podría decir que ni siquiera dio una vuelta completa hasta que se detuvo con

- Lucy –

Dijo happy en ese ronroneo juguetón muy usual de él cuándo desea molestarla, Lucy ya sabía que se le avecinaban los problemas por la forma en que happy le miraba, maldito gato metido como la tanga gritaba en su interior.

- Lucy yo te reto a – gritaba happy hasta que Lucy interrumpió

- Espera, yo no elegí reto yo – lo pensaba, tenía miedo si decía reto ya tenía todo preparado mejor verdad al fin y al cabo no sabe gran cosa – elijo verdad

- Ja! Caíste en mi trampa – Happy reía a carcajadas, había logrado engañar a Lucy

- Que! – no lo podía creer el gato era más inteligente de lo que parecía

- Ok Lucy, sacaremos tus bragas al aire, dinos – Lucy estaba nerviosa – a ti te ggggggggggggggusta Loki

Pregunto con ese tono burlón y de ronroneo cosa que provoco gran escalofrió por la espina dorsal a la chica, maldito gato como le estaba haciendo eso, ja que si le gustaba Loki, por dios era unos de sus espíritu estelares, como podía ser eso, volteo a verlo, observar cómo le miraba con esa sonrisita le removió el estomago, maldito Loki que efecto causaba en ella, tal vez,, sol tal vez a este encuentro explosivo se refería cana, Kyaaa!, no lo podía creer realmente estaba enamorada de su espíritu celestial y no cualquiera si no del más fuerte, Loki el León.

- S…si

Respondió al fin con la cara roja y la mirada desviada, Loki solo la miro y le dedico una sonrisa, no esa sonrisa de mujeriego que se cargaba si no de dulzura, ella sabía que las cosas saldrían bien si él estaba a su lado, así que decidió girar la botella otra vez hasta que se detuvo en alguien a quien todavía no le había tocado turno.

- Levy – sonrió, sabía lo que tenía que hacer

- Reto

Dijo feliz o eso es lo que creían ya que en su interior era todo un manojo de nervios por que tenía la leve intuición de lo que le tocaría pero no podía hacerse a la idea y mucho menos acostumbrarse a ella. Exploto en un gran sonrojo cuando oyó, que la retaba a besar a Gajeel, por dios no sabía que hace, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se levanto en un trastabillar así que Levy la apoyo metiéndola al cuarto mientras entre Gray y Natsu metían a un enojado Gazille.

Levy no podía respirar, ya sabía que el cuarto era pequeño, pero ahora era más pequeño estando ellos dos adentro, podía sentir la respiración de él y lo tenso que estaba, no sabía cómo empezar y ni que decirle, NADA!

- Realmente quieres hacerlo – pregunto nerviosa

¿Realmente lo quería?, otra vez esas voces inundaron su cabeza, _juraste no enamorarte_, _olvídate de estas cosas_, _no eres ese tipo de hombre_, no sabía qué hacer ni si quiera sabía lo que realmente quería, no sabía nada, decidió no responder temiendo a su respuesta. Levy noto su indiferencia así que dio media vuelta agarrando la perilla, quería correr, la vista se le nublaba, tenía que alejarse de ahí, solo le estaba causando más dolor

- Podemos mentir y decir que lo hicimos – dijo cortante

Pero antes de girar la perilla algo la retuvo de la muñeca, levanto su vista ya nublada y pudo observar como Gajeel la miraba fijamente, acaricio su mejilla limpiando el pequeño rio de lágrimas que había comenzado a descender, el contacto con su piel era cálido, su mirada había cambiado ya no era esa mirada de indiferencia, ella podía verse reflejada en él y sabia que realmente se había equivocado.

Gazille la acorralo, apretándola contra la puerta y su cuerpo, su delicado cuerpo, sin dejarla de mirar acerco su rostro al de ella y pudo sentir de lleno ese olor que le inundaban los sentido, ese sonrojo que se veía tan hermoso en ella, sus labios tan dulce entreabierto diciendo su nombre, realmente tenía un bonito nombre – Gajeel – siempre y cuando ella lo digiera, finalmente la beso.

Las manos de la chica soltaron la perrilla ahora recorriendo la espalda del hombre que tenía enfrente, besándola como ninguno lo había echo, tan pasional pero tan dulce a la vez, llegando hasta la cara, sintiendo toda sus facciones, sus manos se detuvieron al fin en su cabello, enredándose y pendiéndose en ellos, atrayéndolo más a ella para fundirse en una sola persona. En cambio las manos de el estaba agarradas fijamente a su cintural, aferrándose a ella, temiendo que en cualquier momento se la arrebataran, que le quitaran la felicidad que acababa de descrubir, la levanto por los aire pegándola más a la pared, ella instintivamente rodeo sus caderas con sus piernas sin dejarse de besar, y entre beso y beso Gajeel hablo

- Mentí, si me he enamorado alguna vez en mi vida

Otra punzada en el pecho, porque tenía que sacar eso en este momento restregarle que no era suyo nada más, le miro fijamente aun ruborizada por ese beso y con sus manos en su nuca acariciándole, desceando que esa realidad que estaban viviendo en ese momento nunca desapareciera, sentia que solo eran ellos dos en el inmenso mundo, cuando la tomo de sorpresa.

- De ti

Fue lo último que dijo para fundirse cada vez más el uno con el otro con sus corazones palpitantes al mismo ritmo cada vez acelerando más, aprendiendo, descubriendo, mientras que sus lenguas jugaban en el paraíso del otro, para sentir como sus cuerpos se fundían entre sí y sentir ese calor que les recorria por todo el cuerpo, dejando huella por todos lados, para descubrir la felicidad que tanto habían buscado y que sin querer habían encontrado en un estúpido juego.

* * *

Bueno pues espero que al final les haya gustad, siiiiii, si deje a Gajeel x Levy al final era para cerrar con broche de oro.

Si tiene alguna duda de algo solo pregunte xDD

Sayonara


End file.
